love not lost
by Neko.Childs
Summary: my freinds


Authors note.

This is a story of my freinds for middle and high school. of course this didnt acctully happen, but i just kinda wish they had gotten togther. I think they would have been cute.

One day a young boy named Jayce Miller had a very peculiar crush on a another boy in his own grade. He was a tall, clumsy, and wild kid with brown hair that was a normal lentgh for a young boy expect the fact that the front was afew inches long and would be spiked up. He had a big bulid and brown eyes that would make the entire room sparkle. but the best part about him was that everything ue said and did was always to make other smile and feel accpeted. He was always picking others up and chaseing them around playfully, makeing jokes and saying the stupidest things. His name was Jarrett and Jarre for short.

Jayce was almost the complete opposite of Jarre he was quite and shy and felt awkward quite easliy, but occassliny he would get abit more playful. whenever Jarre would hold onto him and pick him up he wpuld get the most akward smile you've ever seen, but his eyes would show happiness and slighty comfot. even though ue always said that his boy scared him that was conpletely wrong. Jayce had developed feeling for hin and he felt really insecure about these feeling je had towards him, After all he had never acctully be in a realaship before. So after awahile of hidding his feeling and supprsessing them far he forgot about them never to share the feelings he once felt.

Almost four years later...

One morning jayce awoke like any normal day it wasnt long after they had gotten off of chrtimas break though so he felt extremely tired after ruining his sleep schedule playing video games all night long esspecially his new favortie SCP Containment Breach. When we finally decided he could drag himself out of bed he made his way over to the closet stripping his pjs off he threw them in a laundry basket which was over filling with a mound of dirty cloths, since he was too lazy to wash them. he looked in the mirror at his slightly pudgey tummy and thick thighs. He threw on his jeans that fit is squishy legs quite well and threw on a shirt with in of his favortie bands Wezzer after the shirt the out on his Large puffy black coat. He went to bathroom and brushed his teeth and attmepted his hair not that it ever did much it just satyed the same cute little curly puff on front of his head. He waoked out the door to cacth us bus.

Lunch Time...

At lunch time He sat with his group of freinds jarre not being included in this group sadly he never ate lunch with him anymore, becuase always left camps to get non school food so jayce was stuck there with his other buddys not that that was a bad thing. towrds the middle of lunch jarre arrived and sat right next to jayce with a to-go box of chicken strips and a cookie. jarre sat there eatting his meal and then one of jayces freinds Gert (Short of Garrett) hit a water bottle on the side of the table and it busted open and splashed water across the table got everone left of him wet not soaking ot anything, but deffinally wet. They all had a good laugh and made some joke about him nutting on all of them. alittle while after calmming down jarre picked uo the cookie and took a bite then he decided to gesture that jayce take a bite. Jarre moved to cookie towrds jayces face and just looked at him. He looked ate the cookie then back at jarre and took a cute nom of the cookie. Nobody though much of it but the singular girl of the group was fangirlling like crazy she didnt let anyone notice though she sinplty tirned to him and said " Fanfiction has runied me eeee. " then muttered under her breath, "SO cute..."

Finally whem lunch ended she knew she had to say something to Jayce so when they wede walking to there next class she said " Jayce Jayce Jayce I need to tell you something. You and jarre the cookie eeeeee it was so cute."

He looked a her with an amised face said " You and amsuseing me but also makeing me slightly uncomfortable " She just looked at him " Please, please it was so cute you have no idea" she was thinking about this but also another thing and that was why was he amsused by this after all im being dead serious and i fogired id make him uncomfortable after all she always did he had even told he that she tired not too she couldn't help it. He just kinda laughed and went to his class and she went to hers.

Finally, the weekend had come. Jarre has invited jayce to come over to hang out, they were best freinds after all. After school on Friday Jayce had rode home with Jarre. Once they arrived they wede greeted by three dogs maggie jayces favortie she was the most mellow after all Casper and il white keduim sized dog and then Nel i short Bull Dog with rolls and rolls of skin that was absoultly obnoxious and would even try and eat your face. When the dogs finally settled down besides Nel of course. After a little while of talking and makeing jokes Jayce had suggested that they watch a moive

"Well then what do you want to watch." Jarre asked. "you pick." jayce said. "hmmm how about Jurassic Park" exited Jayce exclaimed " yes thats one of my favorites" While jayce was getting blankets and getting comfotable on the couch jarre went the the pantry and got a package of crakers. Once he return he plopped down next to jayce and started the moive up. He started munching on the crackers and the next thing ya know hes trying to get jayce to eat on just kinda shoveing it towards his face like he did with the cookie. Jayce kept saying he didnt want to cookie though. "Comon just eat the crackers!" jarre exclaimed "Niet i dont want the crackers" retored jayce "Little whore eat my crackers" jarre had said jokeing and just gave jayce a look of dominance. He pinnined jayce to the bed


End file.
